


Strangelove

by the_unseelie_lord



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Dom Iron Bull, Dom/sub, Fluff, Lyrium Withdrawal, M/M, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sub Cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_unseelie_lord/pseuds/the_unseelie_lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the temptation was too much, and when it was, the Iron Bull was there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangelove

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfic, so naturally I jumped headfirst into smut. Yay me. Anyways, I don't have much to say about this other than the characters (sadly) don't belong to me and the title is shamelessly borrowed from Depeche Mode, so, with that stated, enjoy!

How he ended up here, Cullen didn’t fully know. All he knew was that the fire under his skin, the hollow ache inside of his chest had driven him here. About to knock onto the door. Of the Iron Bull’s Room.

What the hell.

The knock sounded like clods of dirt falling onto a coffin. What was he doing here?  
Cullen tried to resist the urge to run, and by the time he had made up his mind to head back to his quarters, the Iron Bull had already opened the door.

“N-never mind, sorry for distu-” Cullen’s words trailed off as Bull wrapped his hand around Cullen’s wrist, slowly pulling him into the room.

“You say ‘Katoh,’ and I’ll stop, no questions asked. Say it now if you want me to continue.” Bull’s voice was warm as usual, but a darker edge laced through it now. Cullen hated how it made his knees tremble. 

“Katoh,” he repeated. How was it, that his voice managed to hold so much more confidence than he actually felt?

“Good boy,” Bull purred, the praise sending warmth running through Cullen. “I know you’re dealing with lyrium withdrawal right now. Your skin burns, doesn’t it? You ache for someone to take control, to let your mind rest.”

Cullen opened his mouth to protest, and closed it again. Bull was right. He had no clue how Bull knew this, any of this, but he was completely right.

“You hide it well. Most wouldn’t even notice, but, well, I’m more observant than most.” 

Of course he was, stupid Ben-Hassrath spy, noticing anything and everything. Was this why Cullen had sought him out in the first place, so he wouldn’t have to explain? Maybe. He couldn’t remember.

Bull’s hand released his wrist, and Cullen momentarily panicked at the lack of contact, before realising Bull had only left to bar the door. “Will you strip for me?” Bull asked, in a voice that made it clear it wasn’t a question.

Hesitantly, Cullen began to unbuckle his armor, setting the platemail on the floor as carefully as his trembling hands would allow him to. He paused momentarily at the waistband of his smalls, before pulling them down too. After all, it wasn’t like Bull had never seen him naked before. The life of a soldier, regardless of how high a rank, never allowed for much privacy. 

As soon as all of his clothes were on the floor, Bull was pressed up behind him, pulling Cullen’s arms behind his back with a gentleness Cullen hadn’t realised he was capable of. Cullen let out a choked whine - how was this mountain of a man able to act with such control?

Bull’s free hand stroked through Cullen’s hair, snagging in the curls and tilting his head back. Cullen let out a gasp as he felt Bull’s lips warm against his neck, the slightest scrape of teeth over the exposed skin. 

“You’re going to walk over to the bed and lay down on your back.” Bull’s voice was soft in his ear, pausing occasionally for him to press kisses to Cullen’s jaw, to suck the tip of his ear in his mouth with just the slightest threat of teeth. “While you do that, I’m going to go get ropes out of the chest in the corner, so that I can tie you up, and a silk cloth to take your sight away. Nod if that is okay.”

Cullen moaned, quickly biting down on his lip to stifle the noise, face flushing red. He should not find that as appealing as it was. “Yes, yes, it’s okay, it’s very okay,” he stammered, nodding his head quickly. His skin burned, the fire growing worse every passing moment. If Bull could do anything to help, he would take it.

“Good boy. Go lay down.” Bull released his hands, gently pushing him towards the bed. Cullen stumbled forward, laying down before giving his mind a chance to properly process what he was doing.

He laid down on his back, hands hesitantly placed as his sides after a moment of worried contemplation of where they were supposed to go. Bull was back by his side, setting down a roll of deep red ropes, along with what he assumed was the cloth for the blindfold. 

“You look so beautiful like this,” Bull murmured. “Tell me if it’s too tight.” He lifted Cullen’s arm, pushing it over his head and tying a piece of rope around his wrist. The stretch was just on the edge of too much when Bull tied the rope to one of the bedposts. Cullen sighed in relief - anything, even pain, to take his mind of the burn of the lyrium, was good. 

He willingly moved his other arm above his head when Bull touched his wrist, allowing Bull to tie it as well. Arms both bound, Bull then quickly tied his ankles with the same practised efficiency. 

“Is that okay?” he asked, looking Cullen in the eye. Cullen tugged experimentally on the binds, but they held firm. He nodded. “I’m going to put the blindfold on now. Relax.”

Cullen let his eyes fall shut as Bull placed the black fabric over them, tying it snug at the back of his head. The fabric was soft, softer than he deserved, but it did its job well. He let his head fall back against the bed, mouth opening with a soft gasp of relief. He could still feel the lyrium, but now, tied and blinded, it was weaker, the temptation, the craving, easing away. 

If someone had told him ten years ago that he would be feeling safest when he was restrained in a Qunari’s bed, he would have thought they were insane. 

“You were made for this, weren’t you?” Bull chuckled, hand stroking down Cullen’s thigh. “Pity I can’t have you like this all the time, waiting for me, ready to be taken whenever I want. Oh well. This is more than enough.”

Bull pressed open-mouthed kisses to Cullen’s torso, occasionally adding bites, only ever just enough, never too hard. Cullen arched his back as Bull’s mouth closed around his nipple, the sensation coursing through his body. 

“Bull - ah - please,” he cried, Bull’s fingers digging into his hips and holding him down. He didn’t even know what he was begging for; he just wanted more. Cullen didn’t know if it was the blindfold or the lyrium withdrawal or what but everything felt so much stronger, and yet, it wasn’t enough. 

“What is it, kadan? Do you want something?” He could feel Bull’s smile against the skin of his stomach. “Don’t you remember, you have to ask for what you want.” 

Pain suddenly burst through his side, panic flooding his senses before Cullen realised it was just Bull, sinking his teeth into his flesh. “S-savage,” he stammered, unable to actually be upset at the man. It was so good, it was just right, chasing the fire out of his veins and replacing it with something so much better. 

Why wasn’t he doing more? Cullen whined as Bull kept peppering kisses along his skin, never touching him where he wanted. “Please,” he begged between breathy moans, “Bull. T-touch me, anything, please.”

“But, kadan, I am touching you, can’t you see?” Bull, damn the bastard, was laughing, his breath warm against Cullen’s skin. “Or is it that you want to be touched here?”

Finally, there was a hand around his cock. Cullen almost came there, out of sheer relief. “Bull!” he whined, arching up into the touch. “D-don’t, I’m, I’m going to-”

“That’s the point, kadan.” Bull’s hand tightened around him, setting a grueling pace. “Come for me.”

Cullen’s hips snapped up into Bull’s grip, spilling over his hand with a loud moan, mind going blank with pleasure.

“Good boy,” he distantly heard Bull say. The bonds fell away from his wrists and ankles, the cool air stinging against the freed skin - had he really pulled that hard? Cullen let out a whine as he felt Bull reach up to remove the blindfold, curling away from the touch. Not yet, please not yet. He heard Bull laugh softly, the hand disappearing. Had he said that out loud? He had no clue.

Cullen buried himself in Bull’s chest once Bull had laid down, clinging to the man’s torso. The last thing he felt before he fell asleep was Bull’s arm wrap around him, holding him tight.


End file.
